


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 15

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Flirting, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 15 was "Uniforms" - Barry Bluejeans... isn't wearing jeans.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 15

**Author's Note:**

> (Rated mature because this is part of a mature-explicit collection.)

”Really, Lup?” Barry asked. He looked down at himself. The deep forest green of the coat wasn’t a particularly appealing color. The jodhpurs seemed even less so. He hardly needed pants to flare out at the thighs. His body covered that just fine.

“Fuck yes,” she answered. Her teeth had caught her bottom lip and her ears were back at that angle that usually happened when they were alone and undressed. “Babe, it’s just… it’s really good.”

He turned back to the mirror, trying to find what she saw. Frowning, he shook his head. “I don’t see it. The boots are good, I guess,” he conceded. They were calf high black leather with a short stacked heel that gave him just a tiny bit more height. Barry stepped back to Lup and kissed her cheek. “Just a little bit easier to do that,” he joked. Lup was a few inches taller but it didn’t actually bother him.

“I’m serious, babe,” she said, running her hands over the fit of the jacket, smoothing over his chest then arms then back to his chest where her hands stalled. “It’s a very good look.”

“Oh, I see. You’re just trying to get me to ditch the bluejeans, aren’t you? Sorry, Lup. I refuse to believe  _jodhpurs_  would be an improvement.”

“Never!” she said, looking up at him, scandalized. “I mean, sure, I tease. But the jeans are forever. I’d never really try to change that.” She adjusted the collar slightly then slid her hands appreciatively over his chest again. “But… doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy my man in uniform.”

“It’s forestry service, Lup. You make it sound military or something.”

She scoffed. “No thanks. I’ll take my protector of the trees instead.”

“I’m hardly protecting the trees. It’s just the simplest way to get into that restricted area.”

“If you get the light then this planar system survives. That includes a lot of trees.”

Barry laughed and kissed her again. “Okay, I need to get going.”

Lup sighed and slid her hand under the coat to pat his ass. “Bring that uniform back, okay?”


End file.
